


Be Calm, Brother

by Desade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bound, Fingerfucking, M/M, Muzzled, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly smut, with a smidge of backstory.  Set post-Avengers, because damned if that muzzle didn't make an impression on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Calm, Brother

Loki struggled against the shackles, but they gave no quarter. The chains were wrapped tightly around Mjolnir, which was set on the floor between his feet, and he knew there was no hope in dislodging his brother's accursed hammer. Thor stood somewhere behind him, but Loki would not grace him with so much as a look, choosing instead to continue futilely test his restraints. He snarled behind the muzzle, his feral anger growing by the second.

"Please, brother," Thor said quietly. " _Please_. Return to your senses, and admit your mistakes. Then perhaps Odin will lessen your punishment."

Loki jerked his head to the side, presenting Thor with just his profile. With the muzzle in place, he could only reply with his narrowed eyes, and knit brows. Just that alone was enough to tell Thor all he needed to know, and his shoulders slumped in disappointment. Loki would not give in that easily. Perhaps a different tact was needed.

He stepped closer to Loki and slipped his arms around his waist, drawing the smaller man tight against his chest. The Liesmith startled at the familiar touch and struggled all the harder, twisting the chains holding him in place.

"Be calm, brother," Thor whispered into Loki's ear, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat, magic and menace Loki always seemed to exude. "Be still. Hear me, if you would."

Loki growled behind the muzzle, and shook his head. There was nothing Thor could say that would sway his mind. He would not be returned to Asgard as a contrite and pliant prisoner. He was Loki, God of Mischief, and he would fight until the last breath left his body.

"I want you to come home, Loki," Thor said in a pleading tone. "Do you understand? I want you. And I mean to have you, no matter the cost."

Loki stiffened in his brother's arms, his struggles stilled for the first time since Thor had chained him to Mjolnir. Thor ran his tongue over the small dip under Loki's ear, tasting the salty tang of his skin, shuddering with the pleasure of finally giving in to his desires. Loki rewarded this action by jerking his head sideways and smashing his temple into Thor's nose. The Thunderer bellowed in surprise, and released Loki, bringing his hands to his face to staunch a trickle of blood from his nostrils.

Loki smirked behind the muzzle as Thor's face twisted into a mask of rage. One large hand shot out and locked onto Loki's throat, dragging him forward. "Are you so stubborn that you would deny that you want this, too, brother? So set on your destructive ways that you would turn from that which you have so long pursued?"

Loki nodded, his eyes slitted in anger. He would not be bought with the promise of physical pleasure, and he definitely would not give Thor the satisfaction of submitting to him willingly. If his brother wanted to have him, then he would have to take him.

Thor growled in frustration as his fingers tightened around Loki's neck. "So be it. You will have to be reminded of what you truly want, it seems."

With a violent grace, Thor made quick work of Loki's clothing. What he couldn't manage to strip from his brother's lean body, he simply tore to shreds. Within moments, Loki stood before him, wearing only his shackles, muzzle, and a faint blush; of desire or rage, Thor was unsure.

His eyes roamed the expanse of pale flesh before him, noting the defiant set of Loki's shoulders. The way his emerald eyes burned as he locked his stare with the Thunderer's own. Thor stepped back and began to remove his armor, holding Loki's gaze all the while. His breastplate clattered to the floor, followed by gauntlets and cape. He shed every stitch, then stood very still, awaiting Loki's reaction. The minutes stretched out as neither brother moved an inch, then Loki's eyes flickered down imperceptibility, and Thor knew he had him.

He stepped forward, and Loki matched him a step back. Another step, and Loki had run out of chain. A final step, and Thor was inches from the Liesmith, whose eyes had gone wide above the muzzle, some undefined emotion waging war on his face.

Thor reached out hesitantly and curled his fingers around the nape of Loki's neck, pulled him closer still, and placed a single kiss on the cool metal surface of the muzzle. He felt the muscles of Loki's neck tense under his hand, and he turned him easily, one hand going to Loki's hip as the other slid to the front of his neck. Thor pulled him back, snug against his chest, and felt the tremors that ran through the smaller man's body.

"Do you still deny you want this?"

Loki gave a slight nod, all that he could manage with Thor's hand fairly covering his throat.

"Liar," Thor growled and nudged his hips forward, pressing his rapidly hardening cock against Loki's ass.

The Trickster struggled, but Thor gripped him tighter at the hip and throat, easily overpowering him.

"Do you think I don't remember," He asked, voice gone low and raspy. "I may have been deep in my cups, Loki, but I remember everything."

Loki stilled again, making a strangled noise from behind the muzzle. Thor chuckled. "Ah, there's no talking your way out of anything this time, brother. You must simply listen." He rocked his hips forward again, grinding, near panting.

Bucking away from the hand digging into his hip, Loki was drawn back effortlessly. That quiet voice at his ear, the fingers on his throat; it was maddening.

"I remember," Thor began. "I remember waking deep in the night before my coronation, still half drunk, to find you in my bed. I remember the feel of your cool, slim fingers wrapped around my half-hard cock. I thought some maiden had stolen into my room, filled with thoughts of bedding the might Thor."

Loki voiced a low groan, and Thor fancied he could hear a wordless plea in his tone. But he would not be dissuaded from telling this tale as it had been held too long within him, and the time had come for truth. He held Loki against him, feeling the tremors running through his brother's body, the heat coming off of him. Dipping his head, Thor traced his tongue along Loki's shoulder before continuing.

"That moment when I opened my eyes and found you staring back; I have replayed that in my mind more times than I can count. How still we both were, not a word spoken. Just that shared look. I made no move to stop you, or pull away…just grew harder in your grip. You knew then that you owned me, brother. You knew then that I was yours to do with as you pleased."

Loki arched his back, seating himself more firmly against Thor's fully hard cock, and let out a small whimper. Thor's fingertips moved in small circles on Loki's throat, and the Liesmith felt an electric shock roll through him with each small touch.

"You held my gaze the entire time, brother, and I yours. As you stroked and squeezed, tormented me with your talented fingers, I drowned in your eyes. I knew you wanted more, would have given more had I but asked. Yet I held the silence between us. I felt that had I spoken, that moment would have spun apart like the remnants of a dream. When I finally spilled in your hand, I swallowed a bellow, and resisted closing my eyes in pleasure. I needed to see you watching."

Thor released Loki's hip and slid his hand slowly around to the front, brushing his fingertips across his brother's groin. His hesitant touch met hot, hardened flesh, and Thor groaned deep in his throat as he wrapped his hand around Loki's cock.

Pumping slowly, he whispered into Loki's ear, "I knew you were lying, brother. I knew you wanted this just as much as I did. I would have taken you that long ago night, had you not left me so very drained. And I would have at least returned the favor, had you not fled immediately after my release."

Loki's breath was came hard and fast as Thor's hand worked his length. He hadn't wanted to give in, hadn't wanted Thor to know how deep his need ran, but he was helpless under the Thunderer's touch. His hips bucked as he fucked himself into Thor's hand and pushed back against that long hungered for cock. Within moments, Loki could feel his orgasm curling at the base of his spine, and he sobbed behind the muzzle.

Thor increased his pace, whispering, "Yes, brother. Come for me. Give yourself over and come."

Loki stiffened in Thor's grasp and keened behind the muzzle as he reached his release, spilling his seed over his brother's hand. Thor gently released Loki's still pulsing cock before sliding two fingers deep into the Liesmith's ass. Loki bucked weakly and rolled his head back to rest on his brother's broad shoulder, overwhelmed by the blaze of feelings that washed through him. Thor's thick fingers scissored in Loki's tight heat, stretching him open. He worked him relentlessly, preparing him for what was to come, and Thor's cock twitched in anticipation.

Withdrawing his fingers from Loki's body, Thor gathered more of his brother's come and used it to slick his own insistent cock. He positioned himself against Loki, and gripped his hip again to steady himself. "Show me how much you want this, brother."

Loki pushed himself down on Thor's cock, grunting as he opened around him. Thor let out a strangled moan, tightened his fingers around Loki's throat, and hissed, "By the Gods, how can you be so very full of heat?" Loki worked his hips, taking Thor deeper with each thrust, until he was fully seated in Loki's ass.

Thor stilled himself, trying to maintain some semblance of control. His body burned, and every fiber of his being cried out to lose himself in this forbidden pleasure. He resisted the urge for as long as he could, but then Loki let out a muffled whimper, rocked back against him, and all was lost. Thor dug his fingers into Loki's hip and thrust forward, driving deeper into his brother's pale flesh. The Trickster's whimpers turned to cries of lust as Thor rutted into him again and again.

The Thunderer dropped his face to Loki's shoulder and drove his teeth into soft flesh, ripping a strangled noise from behind the muzzle, making Loki constrict around his cock. Thor fastened his lips to the bite mark, sucking gently, tasting the faint tang of blood mixed with his brother's sweat as he rocked his hips. Loki thrust back harder, his cries becoming more rhythmic and high pitched as he sought release.

Thor felt the tension growing deep in the pit of his stomach, and he knew there would be no denying, no delaying. He pulled his mouth from Loki's shoulder and ran his tongue along his neck, up to his ear. "I'm going to claim you now, brother," he growled. "I've already taken you, marked you, and now I will fill you with my seed. Do you want this as much as I?"

Loki hesitated but a moment before nodding frantically and twisting his hips, adding an extra bit of friction. Thor moaned and pulled Loki's head back, nestling his forehead against Loki's nape. He then thrust brutally forward, burying himself completely, and bellowing out his lust as his cock pulsed within the narrow confines of his brother's ass.

Loki's body spasmed, and he sobbed into the muzzle as Thor filled him to overflowing. He could feel the burning hot drip of their combined juices as it trickled down his inner thighs.

Thor sighed into Loki's hair and released his throat. "Now you are just as much mine as I ever was yours, brother," he whispered. "Does this please you?"

And Loki nodded.


End file.
